jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
List of James Bond allies
The following is a list of recurring and notable allies found throughout the James Bond films and novels. Main allies M Bond's superior in the Secret Service. *Bernard Lee (1962–1979) *John Huston (1967) - unofficial Casino Royale *Robert Brown (1983–1989) *Edward Fox (1983) - Unofficial Never Say Never Again *Judi Dench (1995 - 2012) and she appeared in a video message in Spectre. She also appeared in the video games ''Everything or Nothing'' and ''Blood Stone'' *Ralph Fiennes (2012-) Also, in the spoof Casino Royale, Sir James Bond (David Niven) is promoted to the position of M. In video games ''Agent Under Fire'': Caron Pascoe's voice only Nightfire: Judi Dench portrayal the character with Samantha Eggar's voice. Miss Moneypenny M's faithful secretary, forever pining for Bond's affections. *Lois Maxwell (1962–1985) *Barbara Bouchet (1967) - unofficial Casino Royale (actually Moneypenny's daughter) *Pamela Salem (1983) - unofficial Never Say Never Again *Caroline Bliss (1987–1989) *Samantha Bond (1995–2002) *Naomie Harris (2012-) Moneypenny's first name is not mentioned in any of the films, but is revealed in the 2005 book The Moneypenny Diaries. However in Skyfall, Eve's last name is revealed to be Moneypenny in the end of the film. Q The Secret Service's resident inventor, who provides Bond with his life-saving (and life-taking) equipment. *Peter Burton (1962) - Dr. No only (referred to as Major Boothroyd/Armourer) *Desmond Llewelyn (1963–1999) *Geoffrey Bayldon (1967) - unofficial Casino Royale *Alec McCowen (1983) - unofficial Never Say Never Again (also referred to as Algernon) *John Cleese (1999 - 2002) - first appearance in The World Is Not Enough referred to as "R". Became Q in Die Another Day and the video game Everything or Nothing. *Gregg Berger 2002 video game Nightfire *Ben Whishaw (2012-) - ''Skyfall'' and ''Spectre'' so far Felix Leiter Bond's longtime friend and colleague. Originally a CIA agent, in the films Leiter later becomes a member of the DEA; in the books he becomes a member of Pinkerton's and later goes into business for himself. *Jack Lord (1962) - Dr. No *Cec Linder (1964) - Goldfinger *Rik Van Nutter (1965) - Thunderball *Norman Burton (1971) - Diamonds Are Forever *David Hedison (1973) - Live and Let Die *Bernie Casey (1983) - Unofficial Never Say Never Again *John Terry (1987) - The Living Daylights *David Hedison (1989) - Licence to Kill *Jeffrey Wright (2006) - Casino Royale & (2008) Quantum of Solace An altered version of the character appears in the 1954 television adaptation of Casino Royale. In that version, Leiter is a British agent named Clarence Leiter and is played by Michael Pate. * Other MI6 Personnel Recurring allies Gogol, General Anatol General Anatol Gogol is the head of the KGB in the films, The Spy Who Loved Me, Moonraker, For Your Eyes Only, Octopussy, and A View to a Kill; in his final appearance in The Living Daylights the character has become a post-Glasnost envoy and was succeeded as head of the KGB by General Pushkin. Gogol is played by Walter Gotell. Although with the KGB, Gogol often allies himself with Bond to stave off the possibility of war with the West, an ideal that is not always shared with his comrades. Only in For Your Eyes Only and A View to a Kill does Gogol act as an enemy, but even then his actions are benign. He particularly opposes the methods of the villain Max Zorin in A View to a Kill. General Gogol also has a secretary, who is called Miss Roublevitch. Goodnight, Mary Mary Goodnight is Bond's second personal secretary. She first appears in On Her Majesty's Secret Service and You Only Live Twice. By the time of The Man with the Golden Gun she has been assigned to the Kingston station of the service, although she has a much greater role. She appears in the film, The Man with the Golden Gun as a Bond girl, played by Britt Ekland. Gray, Sir Fredrick Sir Frederick Gray is the Minister of Defence in the films The Spy Who Loved Me, Moonraker, For Your Eyes Only, Octopussy, A View to a Kill, and The Living Daylights. He is played by Geoffrey Keen. In The Spy Who Loved Me, Bond is familiar enough with Gray to address him by his first name, but their relationship in later films is more formal. Mathis, René A long-time friend of Bond's and an agent of the French secret service, the Deuxieme Bureau. Mathis in the novels, was a main character in Casino Royale and played a supporting character in From Russia with Love. It was Mathis who captured the SMERSH villain, Rosa Klebb. Mathis used CPR to keep Bond alive after he was poisoned by Klebb until a doctor arrived. May May is Bond's loyal and elderly, Scottish housekeeper who is often mentioned in numerous novels by Ian Fleming. She also appeared in several John Gardner novels as well as a cameo in the first Young James Bond novel, SilverFin. She has yet to make an appearance in any film. Pepper, Sheriff J.W. Sheriff J.W. Pepper is a parish sheriff in Louisiana. He appears in the films Live and Let Die and The Man with the Golden Gun. The character, played by Clifton James and mostly used as comic relief, is most memorable for his somewhat bigoted attitudes and his tendency to speak loudly about whatever is on his mind. Ponsonby, Loelia Loelia Ponsonby is Bond's shared personal secretary in many James Bond novels. She is also the secretary for 008 and 0011, both of whom share an office with Bond. She retires and is replaced in On Her Majesty's Secret Service by Mary Goodnight after marrying a member of the Baltic Exchange. For the films, her flirtatious relationship with James is transferred and replaced by Miss Moneypenny. Quarrel Quarrel is a Cayman Islander living in Jamaica. He first appears in the novel Live and Let Die as Bond's guide while 007 is investigating Mr. Big. He later appears in the novel Dr. No to aid Bond once again, this time to infiltrate Dr. Julius No's island, Crab Key. Quarrel only appears in the 1962 film Dr. No played by John Kitzmiller where likewise in the novel he is killed by Dr. No's mythical "dragon". For the film adaptation of Live and Let Die Bond teams up with Quarrel's son, Quarrel Jr., played by Roy Stewart. Robinson, Charles Charles Robinson is a senior MI6 operative in the Pierce Brosnan era of films. He first appears in Tomorrow Never Dies and later The World Is Not Enough, and Die Another Day. He is played by Colin Salmon. Robinson appears to be M's right-hand and is often seen at her side. When Bond reports in with MI6 he often does so with Robinson. Smithers Smithers is one of Q's assistants. He makes two appearances, the first in For Your Eyes Only and his last in Octopussy. He is played by Jeremy Bulloch. Strangways, John Appears in both the novel and the film Dr. No, where in both he is assassinated for prying into Dr. Julius No's business. In the novel series, he had previously appeared in Live and Let Die. Strangways is an MI6 agent stationed in Jamaica. In the film he is portrayed by Tim Moxon and voiced by Robert Rietty. Tanner, Bill Bill Tanner is MI6's Chief of Staff. Tanner is a regular literary character from Fleming and Gardner's novels, as well as Amis' Colonel Sun, but has never been considered a regular cinematic character. His biggest role in the films was in 1981's For Your Eyes Only in which after the death of Bernard Lee (M), Tanner was given a bigger role to substitute while M was "on leave." In 1965, Kingsley Amis wrote the authorised spin-off The Book of Bond, or Every Man His Own 007, a tongue-in-cheek guide to being a spy. The book is not credited to Amis, but rather to Lt.-Col. William "Bill" Tanner. *''played by:'' Michael Goodliffe — The Man with the Golden Gun (uncredited) *''played by:'' James Villiers — For Your Eyes Only *''played by:'' Michael Kitchen — GoldenEye and The World Is Not Enough *''played by:'' Rory Kinnear — Quantum of Solace, Skyfall, Spectre and the 2010 video game Blood Stone Wade, Jack Jack Wade is an American CIA agent that appears in the films GoldenEye and Tomorrow Never Dies. Played by Joe Don Baker, Wade is often considered a semi-replacement in the films for Felix Leiter after the events of Licence to Kill. Zukovsky, Valentin Dmitrovich Valentin Dmitrovich Zukovsky is an ex-KGB agent turned Russian mafia head who runs a bar, a casino, and a caviar factory. When he was younger (and a KGB agent), a conflict with James Bond ended with Zukovsky having a limp; however, after leaving KGB, Zukovsky does not keep a grudge towards Bond, especially when dealing with Bond can mean profit. Played by Robbie Coltrane, Zukovsky makes two appearances in the films before being shot and mortally wounded by Elektra King in The World Is Not Enough. He lives long enough after being shot to execute a trick shot using a gun hidden within his cane that allows Bond to escape King's trap. His first appearance was in GoldenEye. Nightshade, Zoe Zoe Nightshade is an American CIA agent that appears in the video games as main Bond Girl in Agent Under Fire and as an ally in Nightfire. Her voice was Sydney Rainin and Jeanne Mori. Film-specific allies This section lists allies who appeared in only one film. Recurring allies are listed, above. Dr. No *Quarrel - played by: John Kitzmiller *Pleydell Smith - played by: Louis Blaazer *Puss-Feller - played by: Lester Pendergast (uncredited) *Mary Trueblood - played by: Dolores Keator *Superintendent Duff - played by: William Foster-Davis / Robert Rietty (voice) From Russia with Love *Ali Kerim Bey - played by: Pedro Armendariz *Vavra - played by: Francis de Wolff *Mehmet - played by: Nushet Ataer *Captain Nash - played by: William Hill (uncredited) *Paul Maxwell - played by: unknown actor (uncredited) Goldfinger *Colonel Smithers - played by: Richard Vernon *Sierra - played by: Raymond Young (uncredited) *Johnny - played by: Peter Cranwell *Hawker - played by: Gerry Duggan Thunderball *Pinder Romania - played by: Earl Cameron *Group Captain Pritchard - played by: Leonard Sachs *Madame La Porte - played by: Maryse Guy Mitsouko (uncredited) *Paula Caplan - played by: Martine Beswick *Sir John - played by: Edward Underdown *Group Captain Dawson - played by: Patrick Holt *Kenniston - played by: Reginald Beckwith You Only Live Twice *Tiger Tanaka - played by: Tetsuro Tamba *Dikko Henderson - played by: Charles Gray *Ling - played by: Tsai Chin *Hera - played by: Jeanne Roland Casino Royale (unofficial film) *Evelyn Tremble - played by: Peter Sellers *Mata Bond - played by: Joanna Pettet *"The Detainer" - played by: Daliah Lavi *Cooper - played by: Terence Cooper On Her Majesty's Secret Service *Marc-Ange Draco - played by: Gabriele Ferzetti *Shaun Campbell - played by: Bernard Horsfall *Sir Hilary Bray - played by: George Baker *Olympe - played by: Virginia North *Toussaint - played by: Geoffrey Cheshire *Kleff - played by: Bill Morgan (uncredited) *Che-Che - played by: Irvin Allen *Chief Petty Officer Hammond - played by: John Gay Diamonds Are Forever *Willard Whyte - played by: Jimmy Dean *Sir Donald Munger - played by: Laurence Naismith *Maxwell - played by: Burt Metcalf *Brad - played by: unknown actor (uncredited) *Hamilton - played by: unknown actor (uncredited) Live and Let Die *Quarrel Jr - played by: Roy Stewart *Harold Strutter - played by: Lon Satton *Charlie - played by: Joie Chitwood *Baines - played by: Dennis Edwards (uncredited) *Dawes - played by: James Drake (uncredited) *Hamilton - played by: Robert Dix / Shane Rimmer (voice) (uncredited) The Man with the Golden Gun *Lt. Hip - played by: Soon-Tek Oh *Colthorpe - played by: James Cossins *Professor Fraizer - played by: Gerald James *Nara - played by: Qiu Yuen (uncredited) *Cha - played by: Joie Vejjajiva (uncredited) The Spy Who Loved Me *Commander Carter - played by: Shane Rimmer *Captain Benson - played by: George Baker *Sheikh Hosein - played by: Edward de Souza *Commander Talbot - played by: Bryan Marshall *Captain Forsyth - played by: Jeremy Wilkin *A. C. Andrews - played by: Jeremy Bulloch *Edward G. Fraser - played by: Sean Bury *James Hunt - played by: John Salthouse *Peters - played by: David Auker *Carrol - played by: Christopher Muncke *Palmer - played by: Anthony Forrest *Turgeon - played by: Dean Warwick *Martin - played by: Ray Hassett *Roberts - played by: unknown actor *Marshall - played by: unknown actor *Purvis - played by: unknown actor *Foster - played by: unknown actor Moonraker *Colonel Scott - played by: Mike Marshall *Franco - played by: Claude Carliez *Manuela - played by: Emily Bolton For Your Eyes Only *Milos Columbo - played by: Chaim Topol *Sir Timothy Havelock - played by: Jack Hedley *Luigi Ferrara - played by: John Moreno *McGregor - played by: William Hoyland (uncredited) *Jack - played by: Noel Johnson *Sharon - played by: Maureen Bennett *Santos - played by: Alkis Kritikos *Nikos - played by: Stag Theodore *Karageorge - played by: Paul Angelis Octopussy *Vijay - played by: Vijay Amritraj *Bianca - played by: Tina Hudson *Sadruddin - played by: Albert Moses *Jim Fanning - played by: Douglas Wilmer *Borchoi - played by: Gabor Vernon *Karl - played by: Hugo Bower *Penelope Smallbone - played by: Michaela Clavell *Gwendoline - played by: Suzanne Jerome *Midge - played by: Cherry Gillespie *Karen - played by: unknown actress Never Say Never Again (unofficial film) *Nigel Small-Fawcett - played by: Rowan Atkinson A View to a Kill *Sir Godfrey Tibbett - played by: Patrick Macnee *Chuck Lee - played by: David Yip *Achille Aubergine - played by: Jean Rougerie *Kimberley Jones - played by: Mary Stavin *Pola Ivanova - played by: Fiona Fullerton *Klotkoff - played by: Bogdan Kominowski *Venz - played by: Dolph Lundgren The Living Daylights *Kamran Shah - played by: Art Malik *General Leonid Pushkin - played by: John Rhys-Davies *Rosika Miklos - played by: Julie T. Wallace *Saunders - played by: Thomas Wheatley *Ava - played by: Dulice Liecier *Liz - played by: Catherine Rabett Licence to Kill *Sharkey - played by: Frank McRae *Della Churchill - played by: Priscilla Barnes *Hawkins - played by: Grand L. Bush *Kwang - played by: Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa *Loti - played by: Diana Lee Hsu *Mullens - played by: Rafer Johnson *Fallon - played by: Christopher Neame *Rasmussen - played by: Enrique Novi GoldenEye *Dimitri Mishkin - played by: Tcheky Karyo *Caroline - played by: Serena Gordon Tomorrow Never Dies *Admiral Roebuck - played by: Geoffrey Palmer *Dr. Dave Greenwalt - played by: Colin Stinton *Admiral Kelly - played by: Michael Byrne *General Bukharin - played by: Terence Rigby *Commander Richard Day - played by: Christopher Bowen *Lt. Commander Peter Hume - played by: Andrew Hawkins *Tutt - played by: ''Julian Rhind-Tutt *Churchouse - ''played by: unknown actor *Wood - played by: unknown actor The World Is Not Enough *Sir Robert King - played by: David Calder *Dr. Molly Warmflash - played by: Serena Scott Thomas *Colonel Akakievich - played by: Claude-Oliver Rudolph Die Another Day *Raoul - played by: Emilio Echevarria *Damian Falco - played by: Michael Madsen *Mr. Chang - played by: Ho Yi *Peaceful Fountains of Desire - played by: Rachel Grant *General Chandler - played by: Michael G. Wilson *Verity - played by: Madonna Casino Royale *Solange Dimitrios - played by: Caterina Murino *Villiers - played by: Tobias Menzies *Carter - played by: Joseph Millson *Mendel - played by: Ludger Pistor *Williams - played by: Ben Cooke Quantum of Solace *Strawberry Fields - played by: Gemma Arterton *Kim Park - played by: Mark Wakeling *Corinne Veneau - played by: Stana Katic *Anna - played by: Rachel McDowall Skyfall *Kincade - played by: Albert Finney *Sebastian Ronson - played by: Bill Buckhurst *Doctor Hall - played by: Nicholas Woodeson *Vanessa - played by: Elize du Toit *Steve Benelisha - played by: unknown actor *Ben Daheer - played by: unknown actor *Andrew Surry - played by: unknown actor *Naz Husein - played by: unknown actor *Paul Inglis - played by: unknown actor Spectre *Lucia Sciarra - played by: Monica Bellucci *Estrella - played by: Stephanie Sigman Game-specific allies Agent Under Fire *R - voiced by: Miles Anderson *Reginald Griffin - voiced by: Joe Paulino *Dr. Natalya Damescu - voiced by: Beattie Edney *Z - voiced by: unknown actress Nightfire *Dominique Paradis - voiced by: Lena Reno *Alura McCall - voiced by: Kimberly Davies Everything or Nothing *Serena St. Germaine - played by: Shannon Elizabeth *Mya Starling - played by: Mýa Harrison *Miss Nagai - played by: Misaki Ito *Feng - played by: unknown actor *Suggs - played by: unknown actor *Lotus - played by: unknown actress *Regina - played by: unknown actress Blood Stone *Dr. Malcolm Tedworth - voiced by: Timothy Watson *Colonel Fu San Ping - voiced by: David K. S. Tse *Captain Alexi - voiced by: unknown actor 00-agents The following list is of the known members of this elite order who have been referenced in officially licensed James Bond fiction: novels, films, video games, and comic strips. Additional 00-agents are glimpsed in the briefing scenes of Thunderball and The World Is Not Enough, but no additional information about them is provided. The latter film suggests that at least one 00-agent is a woman. There is fan speculation that suggests that M, being the head of MI6, is also 001, but this is not supported by any novel or film, and in fact Raymond Benson references a 001 in his novel, Doubleshot. Likewise, speculation that only nine 00-agents exist (001-009) is contradicted by Fleming himself in Moonraker, and likewise is contradicted by later writers. In addition to the above, the John Pearson novel James Bond: The Authorised Biography of 007 mentions "real life" 00 agents 002 (named Bill Fairbanks as per Man with the Golden Gun), 003 (badly injured in 1951), 008 (died in 1951), 009 (died in 1955 in Hungary), 0011 (died in 1951). See also Category:Lists Category:Browse